


Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

by Ereri_Queen



Series: She Said, He Said [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Association AU, Cheesy ending but hey, Eren has an OC Brother, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Queen/pseuds/Ereri_Queen
Summary: (Based off of ereri-queen's tumblr prompt: "you're my brother's best friend and i always thought you were an asshole but today you helped me pick up the groceries that he knocked out of my hands" au.)Eren's brother's best friend always has been- and he believes always will be- a mysterious asshole. Of this, Eren was sure. He was so sure, in fact, that he would've been willing to bet $1000 that his conclusion about the man's rude personality would never be proven incorrect.Well, on this day Eren is rather grateful that he's not a gambling man because he realized that if he was, he would be out $1000.





	Best Friend's Brother (BFB)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a new series I'll be starting called "She Said, He Said". It's a series of seven one-shots that were inspired by a list of association au's (where the OTP meets through association with another character). I'll be posting one every Saturday until they are all up.
> 
> The ending is pretty cheesy but hey, what can ya do ;)

“Devin,” I yelled, “Come help me with this!”

 

“Just a minute, Eren.” He shouted back. He was upstairs in his room, probably playing video games with his best friend, Levi.

 

Ugh, _Levi._

 

Now, I might not be Taylor Swift, but since the moment my older brother brought him home, I knew he was trouble. He just has this bad-ass aura that makes me uneasy. To be fair, I’m sure I’m not the only skeptical one because every time he sees me he gives me this death glare. It’s rather frightening, really.

 

Levi might be several inches shorter than me but that doesn’t make him any less intimidating. His pitch black hair is styled so perfectly and his clothes are always precise and neat; he looks _daring,_ if that’s even a thing. The man seems like he could kill you in a split-second if you so much as make a face that he doesn’t like. Needless to say, he doesn’t exactly leave a good impression on your average person.

 

Now, I say all this with one caution: I’ve never actually talked to Levi. So, this is all based upon distant observations. Like I said, he’s intimidating, so don’t judge me for not throwing myself into the lions den.

 

“Devin, the ice cream is melting!” I call impatiently. Seriously, I took the effort to go out and get the groceries that _he asked for_ and then he can’t even come down to help me carry them in? Typical big brother.

 

“Just hold on, we’re in the middle of something.” I hear Devin’s voice echo down the hall. All I can do is roll my eyes in response. He was always like this.

 

Ever since I can remember, Devin has been treating me like some little kid. He’s only three years older than me, but by the way he behaves you’d think he was my father. I guess that could be because our real dad is hardly ever around so he feels a sense of responsibility for me, but I really doubt it’s anything as deep as that. Most likely he just likes to get on my nerves.

 

If I didn’t know better, I wouldn’t ever guess that Devin and I are brothers. Looking at him, he’s tall, relatively pale (probably because he spends his time playing video games with Levi instead of baseball with me), and built; he has light brown hair, almost blond, and our mom’s chocolate brown eyes. I, on the other hand, am a more average height (which I am proud of, mind you) and have a tan, lean frame. My hair is a deep brown, like my mother’s, but I have my father’s green eyes. The only thing connecting the two of us is our noses. We have the same nose.

 

Now, personality-wise, there are a few more similarities. We are both undeniably hot-heads. We’ve been described as ‘fiery’ but I think that’s just a nice way of putting it. We get into way more trouble than necessary and are always in over our heads. I suppose our only difference is that he values me a lot more than I do myself, and that has been the cause of many fights between the two of us.

 

For example…

 

_“Eren, get your ass out here right now or so help me!” Devin shouted through my bedroom door, banging his hand on it loudly in an attempt to hurry me up._

_“No,” I cried, “Fuck you.”_

_He had taken away my keys to prevent me from going out to a huge house party with my friends; it was supposed to be legen- wait for it- dairy, so, naturally I was upset. In recompense, I had grabbed a bottle of liquor from my dad’s cabinet on my way up to my room. If he didn’t want me going out and getting drunk, then I guess I’d just have to stay in and get drunk._

_“Eren Jaeger,” Devin growled, and though I couldn’t see him I could tell he was clenching his teeth, “If you don’t open up right now I swear I will break down this damn door.”_

_Instead of responding, I just took a long swig out of whatever it was that I had grabbed from my dad’s stash. It burned my throat. I was used to beer; I had never had anything this strong before. I tried to hold it in but I couldn’t help the cough that escaped my throat at the sensation._

_That’s when I heard a muffled, “Fuck it.” Not a second later, there was a deafening crash as Devin’s foot sent the door flying off its hinges. He was too strong for_ my _own good._

_I started to take another drink but Devin ripped the bottle out of my hands. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re fifteen, Eren. You don’t get to do stuff like this. This,” He swished the liquid around to emphasize his point, “Is for grown-ups.”_

_“Oh, so you’re a grown-up now?” I scoffed, but despite my words I looked at the floor, refusing to make eye contact._

_“Yeah, actually, I am.” Devin spat._

_“Why do you even care?” I asked genuinely. I mean, it’s not even his problem. I’m not a baby, I can make my own decisions._

_“Shit, Eren,” He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends, “You’re my little brother. I’m just looking out for you.” After a moment of silence, he continued, “I’m not trying to be the bad guy. It’s not like I don’t want you to have any fun and want to force you to stay hidden away in your room all the time. Just… I don’t want you to get into any compromising situations. I don’t think you’re very self-aware; you have no idea what you look like out there.”_

_“Well, that’s nice. So you think I can’t handle myself? And what, do I really look like that much of an idiot that you’re embarrassed of me? If that’s the problem, then I’ll just say you’re not my brother. At this rate, that’s not a stretch.” I hissed. I knew my words were harsh but I couldn’t hold them back, it wasn’t in my nature. I never could seem to sit still and shut up._

_Devin’s face looked so hurt that I wanted to take back my words. “I do believe in you. And I didn’t mean that you look like an idiot, which you, by saying that, are proving my point that you’re not self-aware of your appearance. Well, if that’s how you really feel…” He left the last sentence open-ended and turned his face away from me, hiding his expression._

_My eyes were burning with tears of frustration, which only made me even more frustrated, which only made it even more impossible to keep the tears from falling. “I’m sorry.” I said quietly, burying my face in my hands._

_I heard some shuffling from the other side of the room and soon enough there was a warm hand squeezing me shoulder. “Hey, look at me.” Devin coaxed, waiting patiently for me to finally make eye contact. “Don’t apologize. I just care about you too much to let you get hurt. It’s selfish, really, so I’m sorry.”_

_I didn’t say anything, I just leaned into his touch and rested my forehead on my knees. After a few deep breaths, I could feel my nerves calming down. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the soothing circles being rubbed on my back, but before I knew it I was fast asleep._

 

Yeah, that pretty much sums up half of my high school life. Even when Devin went to college he chose a local university and lived at home. Like I said before, Dad isn’t home much, so I don’t really mind having the company. I would never admit it him, but I like having my big brother around. It’s nice.

 

Well, usually it was nice. Right about now? Not so nice.

 

“Devin!” I practically scream up the stairs, knowing that he hears me and only being that much angrier when he refuses to reply. “Whatever.” I finally say to myself, resigning to just bring in the groceries on my own. Despite what anyone might be lead to believe, I prefer not to have sticky melted ice cream on the floor of my car.

 

I manage to fit all seven plastic bags on my arms and close the trunk with my foot (don’t bother asking me how because quite frankly, I don’t know). However, when I turn around hurriedly to carry them inside I am met by a rock-hard wall.

 

Well, I wish it was a wall. Instead, it’s Levi, and _damn_ is he way stronger than he looks. Now I’m completely certain that he could kill me instantly if he wanted to.

 

“I’m not gonna kill you, kid.” Levi spoke and wow is his voice way deeper than I had imagined. (Like I said, I’ve never actually talked to the guy.)

 

After a thoughtful moment, I finally realize with great mortification that I had voiced my thought about him taking my life aloud. “Psh,” I wave my hand (unconvincingly), “I know that.”

 

“Mhm,” Levi hums, a smirk creeping its way onto his face, “Sure you do.”

 

I just shake my head and start scrambling for my groceries on the ground, but he reaches out a hand in front of my face. After I blink without comprehension for a few moments, he rolls his eyes and speaks up, “Take it. I’m helping you up.”

 

“Oh.” I say smartly before taking him up on his offer. Just like when I ran into him, Levi’s strength surprises me when he lifts me off the ground.

 

“You know, you don’t seem to catch up on things quickly.” He says curtly, and he mumbles something else under his breath that I can’t quite hear.

 

I whip my head around to glare at him, “Gee, thanks. Maybe I’m just caught off guard; but then, you clearly know everything, so maybe not.”

 

“Relax, brat,” Levi has the nerve to _laugh_ , “I’m kidding you. Besides, why would you be taken off guard?” He asks curiously, and even though he feigns innocence I just know there’s something else going on in that mind of his.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because my brother’s best friend of two years is talking to me for the first time.” I answer sarcastically, rolling my eyes and getting back to the task of gathering the spilt food products.

 

“Here, let me.” Levi says instead, pulling back my shoulder gently and leaning down to pick them up himself. Wow, that’s… surprisingly nice.

 

“Thank you.” I mutter quietly, but I know he hears me by the acknowledging nod of his head.

 

“It’s my pleasure, really.” Levi finally replies when he stands back up, the reorganized bags sitting at his feet. His words are normal enough, I suppose, but the look he gives me sends shivers down my spine. He looks _hungry._

 

You know me, in all my blunt glory, all I can manage back is, “Why do you look like you want to eat me?”

 

Apparently, this catches him off guard, because he blinks at me for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter. Man, I’ve been around him for two years and I have never seen him laugh that hard.

 

“You’re damn funny, kid.” Levi finally calms himself down enough to speak, but there’s still a smile lingering on his lips. Again, he says something unintelligible, and this time I can’t help myself.

 

“What do you keep saying?” I question. He just gives me this curious look again and it makes me even more confused than I was before. Wow, this guy really knows how to make me tick. “What is with you? Hello?” I wave a hand in front of his face but he seems to be lost in thought.

 

 

****a flashback to (roughly) two years ago from our precious Levi’s perspective****

_I was sitting with my feet kicked up on the dashboard of Devin’s bright red ’98 Toyota Camry, and he was thrumming his fingers incessantly on the steering wheel._

_“Hey, knock it off.” I snap. That was one of my (many) pet peeves and he knows that.”Why are you so nervous for me to come to your house?” I asked._

_We had met on the first day of college and since then we had spent practically every breathing moment together. That is, except for when he went home. Which was a little bit too often for a normal college student. When I had asked him why he didn’t stay on campus and why he visited his childhood home so often, he just brushed it off as him having ‘stuff to attend to’. Tch, as if that made any difference._

_Devin was my best, albeit only, friend, so I found it weird when he always refused to let me go to his house. I was pretty sure that he wasn’t a serial killer stashing dead bodies there, so it didn’t really make sense. Maybe he was poor? But he never really seemed to worry about tuition and he didn’t have a job, so I figured it couldn’t be that._

_After a long moment of consideration, Devin finally signed and began to explain, “Okay, before anything else you need to make me a promise.”_

_Well, that was somewhat ominous. “Uh, sure?”_

_“I’m serious, Levi.”_

_“Okay, okay. Whatever it is, I promise.”_

_“Alright,” He breathed, sticking out a pinky, “You’ll stay away from my little brother. Swear on it.”_

_“What the fuck? Why?” I honestly had no idea what that was even supposed to mean. It raised so many more questions than it answered._

_“Levi.”_

_“Fine, I swear.” I relented and linked our pinkies together, shaking my head in the process. “For real, though, why?” I asked. It really made no sense. What did he even mean by ‘stay away’? What was I going to do anyway?_

_“You’ll understand later.” Devin answered vaguely. Wow, that really explains everything. Thanks, buddy._

_I just rolled my eyes and opened my car door, stepping out onto the freshly cut lawn. I could tell it had been mowed recently by the bright green grass clippings that threatened to stain my shoes. As if._

_I walked towards the door and ignored Devin’s plea for me to wait up as I knocked hard on the front door. After a few seconds of silence I raised my fist to knock again, but the door swung open._

_Oh. Now I understand._

_Standing in the door frame was the most stunning boy I’d ever seen in my life. He was a bit taller than me but not as tall as Devin. His dark hair was carelessly (but attractively) disheveled and there were little clippings of grass scattered among it. He had unforgettably handsome features and his bare chest was glistening with a sheen of sweat (and wow he definitely works out). He must’ve been the one who mowed the lawn._

_All the other bits of his appearance were great and all, but what struck me the most were his eyes. They were a vibrant shade of viridian green that shone like the untamed sea. I could see so much passion in them, it was almost overwhelming._

_Before I had the chance to catch my breath, Devin stood behind me with his hand painfully squeezing my shoulder as if to remind me of my promise._

_“Eren, this is Levi. He doesn’t like people very much. Bye.” With that, Devin’s guided me right past his brother, taking with him any chance I might have had at capturing another moment with the brunet wonder._

****leaving our precious Levi’s perspective and returning to the current moment****

 

After another minute of snapping in his face, Levi finally comes back to earth.

 

“Huh?” He says smartly.

 

I just laugh lightly back at him, “Now who’s the one out of it?”

 

Levi shakes his head and his smug face returns in all of its hot glory. _Hot?_ Okay, yeah, I have to admit that Levi is hot. Like, excruciatingly so. The first time we met I was taken aback by his striking appearance; he really has an overwhelming aura (if that makes sense). When he walks in a room it’s as if you can _feel_ power radiating off him in waves, it’s addicting. Too bad he never actually talks to me.

 

“I was just saying you’re cute.” Levi admits openly. I blink in shock for a second before a burning sensation floods my cheeks. “Exactly.” He chuckles, reaching his hand out but then hesitating and lowering it back down.

 

“If I’m so cute, how come you always glare at me? And this is literally the first time you’ve ever talked to me.” I say when I finally regain my ability to speak.

 

Levi sighs and runs a hand through his (perfect) hair, “That, I can’t tell you.”

 

I let out a literal whine (what’s happening to me?) and huff indignantly, “Please, Levi. You owe me that much after making me fear actual death every time you’re around, which is a lot, for the past two years.”

 

When Levi finally speaks, his voice is low, “You want to know the truth? Well, the truth is since the day you opened this door I’ve wanted nothing more than to pin you against it and show you how grown-ups kiss. [I’m 20 now, but thanks anyway.] But I promised your asshole brother to stay away from you, so I have.”

 

His words make me feel a warmth deep in my gut and _wow I did not expect him to be so honest._ “Uh…” I struggle to find words that even justify a reply. Quite frankly, that was the last thing I ever expected to come out of Levi’s mouth. This man, who had seemingly hated me for two years, now claims that he wants to kiss me? “Is this some kind of prank?” I voice my thoughts.

 

“Damn it, kid. Do I look like the pranking type?” Levi sighs exasperatedly. He runs a hand down his face and steadies me with a tired glare.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know, would I? After all, you’ve spent the past couple years completely ignoring my existence.” I reply hotly, my temper being set off by his bored expression.

 

“You want to get to know me?” He asks, but it sounds more like a challenge than a real question.

 

“Honestly? Not sure.” I answer with hesitation, the way he’s looking at me making me feel unsettled.

 

This makes Levi smirk, “Well, I want to know you.”

 

Oh great, now he’s closing in. I have nowhere to go so I stumble backwards until my back hits the door. Oh boy. His hands are trapping me in. _Well, his fantasy is coming true_. If I’m being honest, he’s making me pretty (really)  nervous; although, I suppose it very well might be in a good way. It’s hard to tell these days.

 

“Levi-“ Before I can finish my thought, his lips are on mine and hell if it doesn’t feel way better than I could’ve imagined. Not that I had ever imagined it, of course. That was completely unrealistic. Yet, here I am, in the very last situation I would have ever foreseen this morning when I set out to simply buy some groceries.

 

A voice at the bottom of the stairs finally pulls us apart.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

 

And that’s the story of how Devin killed Levi.

 

(Just kidding, but it was a close call.)

**Author's Note:**

> so it's not my absolute best work, but when is it ever lmao.. at least i tried


End file.
